Most luggage, handbags, purses, and the like, provide merely a single receptacle in which a wide variety of items are carried in a jumbled condition. Accordingly, it is often difficult to retrieve any particular item quickly and efficiently from such receptacles.
The organizer of the present invention solves the problem inherent in the use of such luggage, handbags and purses by providing an organizer assembly in the form of a multi-compartment rotatable insert which can be easily turned to permit access to each of its compartments. With the organizer of the invention, nothing gets lost in the bottom of the bag, since, in effect, the bag does not have a bottom because the organizer provides that all the contents of the bag may be quickly rotated to the top so as to be immediately accessible.
The organizer of the invention may be provided with two or more compartments, as desired. The organizer may be removable so that all the contents of a particular bag may be quickly transferred to a different bag, as desired. As will be described, the organizer may be of a variety of shapes and sizes to fit different types of bags. In any event, and as will be described, the shape of the organizer need not dictate the exterior shape of the bag itself.